


Finally Home

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lingerie, long distance, lovemaking, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Dan comes home from touring and the only person on his mind is Holly





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



Dan could swear to every god in existence that he purposely got the slowest uber driver in all of California. His leg bounced in the back seat as he drew closer to his destination. Phone in his hand and eager texts filled his screen. He tried to keep it cool, he was still in public. 

He glanced at the driver who was paying attention to the road, and not him, thankfully. He bit his lip as he carefully read each text, trying to keep the beautiful imagines being described to him in his mind. When he finally reached her house, he thanked the driver and jumped out of the car, hurrying to the front door.

Dan fumbled with the house keys as he let himself in. Toeing off his shoes and leaving him at the front door he went down the hallway. He didn’t realize how fast he was going until he ran into the bedroom door. Feeling for the knob he opened it and shut it behind him.

On the bed was Holly, she was kneeling in the middle of it and grinning at him. She was in a navy blue nighty that he had purchased for her while he was on the road. She would periodically send him pictures of her on the bed. Dan knew Holly never saw herself as the modeling type, but, right now, for him, she was a supermodel.

“Hey Sweetie.” She grinned as she leaned back onto the bed. 

Dan couldn’t get over how good she looked. Her pale skin contrasting against the dark lingerie as she laid on the bed. Her hooded eyes watching him intently, biting her lip in anticipation.

“So, are you going to keep me waiting?” she asked. Dan snapped back to reality, hands going to his belt as he approached the bed.

“No ma’am.”

~~

Dan was in between her legs. One hand on her stomach, keeping her still and the other on her thigh as he worked his tongue over her. Holly was panting and gripping onto Dan’s hair. He was going slow, purposely teasing her. All the time he had been away, her best friend had been her own fingers. She knew that Dan knew it, and he was using it to his advantage.

Giving an extra hard tug on his hair, making Dan grunt he looked up at her.

“Dan, don’t tease me.” She whined.

“But I want to savor you.” Dan argued as he rubbed against her thigh.

“But wouldn’t it be better if you were inside me?” Holly retorted. Dan laughed and crawled up her body, kissing her neck and groping her breast.

“You’re right my love.” He mumbled into her neck.

~~

As his clothes became discarded on the bedroom floor, Dan slipped off Holly’s panties. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he cock grazed against her entrance. Placing his hands on either side of Holly’s head, he slowly sank into her. Biting his lip, going slowly as he bottomed out in her. Dan held her close for a moment, savoring the sensation of being completely enveloped by the love of his life.

Pulling his hips back and snapping them back, Holly gasped and gripped around him. Dan worked up a rhythm with no end goal in sight. He just wanted to hold Holly against him and surround himself in her pleasure.

Holly flipped him onto his back. Tucking some stray hair behind her ear, she rested her hands on his chest as she bounced on him. Biting her lip and lulling her head back as she moaned. Dan kept a good grip on her hips as he squirmed under her. Her warmth squeezing around his cock was almost too much to bear.

Dan began to thrust up into Holly. Panting as he focused on Holly’s beautiful face reflecting pleasure. He wanted to push her over the edge, it had been so long. He wanted to feel her around him and that be the moment of truth for him.

Sitting up and thrusting faster, holding their bodies close they worked together to get to their breaking point. Holly had her hands tangled in Dan’s hair as he planted his face in her chest. Holly’s moans got louder and louder as her body jolted in pleasure. Dan following not too far behind. Thrusting up a few more times as he came inside her.

~~

Laying Holly down on the bed, Dan grabbed the blanket and covered her up. He settled in beside her and pulled her close to him. He nestled into her hair, running his hands along her soft skin. It was so late at night it was practically morning and he was exhausted. But it was worth it to be able to sleep beside Holly. Her sleeping face being the last and first thing he sees was all he ever wanted.


End file.
